Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me
by Ith1ldin
Summary: Milo x Hyoga. Mi propia versión de lo que debería haber ocurrido en el octavo templo XD
1. 1

_**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**_

_**1.**_

Frío. Todas las células de mi cuerpo, cubiertas por una sutil capa de escarcha que las mantiene bloqueadas, exudan tal sensación. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué vuelvo a tener conciencia de existir? Un momento... Algunas de estas células parecen salir lentamente de mi forzosa hibernación, cortesía de mi maestro, Camus de Acuario, y perciben, percibo, un cosmos cálido, de naturaleza apacible y tranquila. ¿Atenea?...no, resultaría más intenso y, en el fondo, más ajeno…más "divino", por así decirlo. Se trata de un cosmos humano, y parece arder con más fuerza por momentos, acelerando el despertar de mi cuerpo entumecido. Conozco ese cosmos…Shun… Seguro que es él. Por un instante parece arder con mucha más intensidad, para luego desvanecerse lentamente, como lo haría una estrella milésimas antes de explotar, y desaparecer en una nube de polvo cósmico. Dioses, Shun…¿no habrás sido capaz de…?

Siento ahora cómo el hielo que antes penetraba en mi cuerpo afilado como cuchillas se bate en retirada, derritiéndose vencido por el imparable avance de la cálida y agradable sensación que me rodea e invade por completo. Todavía entumecido a pesar de todo, trato de moverme, pero un peso me lo impide. Abro al fin los ojos, e identifico la razón de mi obstrucción y a la vez mi salvador como, efectivamente, el dulce caballero de Andrómeda, inmóvil y con el rostro lívido. Logro alzarlo lo suficiente como para salir de debajo, sentarme y recostarlo sobre mi regazo, con esfuerzo y cuidándome de no realizar movimientos bruscos que puedan incomodarle. Apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho, y a duras penas consigo distinguir una sucesión de débiles latidos. Un regusto salado llega a mis papilas gustativas procedentes de un líquido transparente que se hace paso a través de mis labios, entreabiertos. Lágrimas inundan mi rostro, y me permito permanecer en esta posición por breves instantes. Amigo mío, ¿acaso te has ofrecido en sacrificio, haciendo arder tu cosmos hasta el límite para así obrar el milagro y devolverme a la vida? No soy merecedor de tamaña atención… pero bajo ningún concepto permitiré que mueras, o que tu sacrificio sea en vano.

Puedo percibir los cosmos de Seiya y Shiryu no muy lejos de aquí, agitados, como si estuvieran en combate. Miro a mi alrededor, y constato que todavía nos encontramos en el templo de Libra. ¿Acaso todavía sigue vigente la batalla de las Doce Casas? Si es así, no puedo perder más tiempo. Por Atenea, por Shiryu y Seiya…y en especial por Shun, que me ha obsequiado con la más preciosa prueba de amistad. Me levanto, tomando entre mis brazos al inconsciente caballero de Andrómeda, y salgo de la séptima casa. El sol me ciega por momentos, así que giro mi cuello. Desde esta nueva posición consigo ver la torre del reloj. Siete de las llamas se han extinguido ya, y súbitamente siento el cosmos de Seiya elevarse con intensidad por momentos, para ser reprimido a continuación por otro desconocido, mucho más potente si cabe. No están muy alejados de aquí, por lo que debe tratarse del templo del Escorpión Celeste. De nuevo siento la energía del caballero de Pegaso, a la que ahora se le une la de Shiryu, crecer, intuyo que en un nuevo embate, y una vez más parecen ser abatidos por ese otro cosmos. Debo darme prisa, por lo que comienzo a ascender las escaleras a toda la velocidad de que soy capaz sin perturbar a Shun.


	2. 2

_**2.**_

- No digáis que no os tengo ningún respeto. – desde el mismo vestíbulo que da acceso a la octava casa puede escucharse una voz segura de sí misma, incluso podría calificarla de arrogante, mas noble a un tiempo. El timbre, claro y hasta suave, resulta agradable, e innegablemente seductor. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se advierte una sensación de un creciente y letal peligro con cada palabra pronunciada. Debe tratarse del caballero de oro Milo de Escorpio, custodio del templo.

A medida que me acerco, puedo divisar con vaguedad dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, luchando por levantarse nuevamente sin mucho éxito, temblando espasmódicamente, y un tercero en pie frente a ellos, su armadura emitiendo destellos dorados pese a la débil iluminación. Todavía no alcanzo a diferenciarlo con claridad, envuelto en la penumbra, pero parece de elevada estatura, sus formas esbeltas y proporcionadas armoniosamente. Me recuerda un poco al cuerpo de mi maestro, aunque tal vez más musculoso. Todavía está hablando, y mis pasos se acercan cada vez más al lugar, atraídos a partes iguales por mi deber como protector de la diosa, y también, no puedo negarlo, por la curiosidad de observar con precisión al dueño de esa voz, a cuyos efectos magnetizantes no consigo ser inmune.

- …aunque, si no recuerdo mal, no erais sólo vosotros dos. Creo que más caballeros de bronce habían entrado en el Santuario…

Ahora sí, me hallo ya suficientemente cerca como para contemplar la escena con precisión. Algunas de las ya de por sí antiguas columnas dóricas del templo poseen desconchones y grietas de reciente facturación; manchas de sangre todavía fresca salpican aquí y allá las paredes y suelo de la estancia, y algunas estatuas ornamentales que debían decorar la sobria sala del templo reposan sobre el pavimento, rotas las más de ellas. Seiya y Shiryu yacen sobre el suelo, heridos aunque aún conscientes, gracias a Atenea. No puedo dejar de reparar en sendos orificios, de reducido tamaño, como producidos por algún objeto punzante, o un aguijón de algún insecto especialmente virulento, capaz hasta de perforar las armaduras, que cada uno lucía en su hombro. Además, parecen agotados…no me extraña, después de atravesar ocho templos en una casi constante lucha sin cuartel, más un sinnúmero de escalones.

A modo de saludo, elevo mi cosmos lo suficiente como para asegurarme de que todos los presentes sean conscientes de mi presencia en la sala. Mis dos amigos y hermanos se giran hasta poder verme, cargando a Shun en brazos. Parecen sorprendidos. Me figuro que no serán los únicos.

Por fin, mi vista se posa sobre la del caballero de oro, al que a su vez puedo sentir haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Debo admitir que el espectáculo que los dioses me han permitido contemplar al concederme llegar aquí con vida es comparable al que ofrecerían los mismos Apolo y Eros si se fundieran formando un solo ser. Ante mis ojos, en los que intento disfrazar mi…llamémosle admiración, se yergue un hombre alto, de bellas formas, confirmando lo que ya había podido intuir antes, ostentando orgulloso su armadura de oro, que le confiere un aspecto amenazante. En mi examen, alzo mi mirada hasta coincidir con la suya, que me observa con expresión sorprendida, mientras yo tengo que enviar impulsos conscientes a mi sistema respiratorio que, atónito por tal visión, parece haberse olvidado de la simple tarea refleja que hasta este momento siempre había realizado con una eficacia más que notable. El rostro que me examina es el más bello que jamás haya podido ver en hombre alguno. Sus facciones están delineadas como si de una escultura clásica se tratara, con formas que creería ideales, existentes tan solo en la mente y obras de un Fidias, si no las tuviera frente a mí. Sus labios, sonrosados, carnosos, invitan tentadores a ser degustados. Lo que más me llama sin duda la atención, destacando especialmente, son las dos turquesas fieras que me someten a asombrado escrutinio. Dos fascinante orbes celestes que harían palidecer de vergüenza al creador de la cúpula que el Sol recorre día a día y que, voz sin sonido, transmiten todo un torbellino de sentimientos y pasiones en los que cualquiera que osara indagar naufragaría, hipnotizado sin remedio por ellos. Completaban aquel conjunto una larga y sedosa cascada de cabellos de una tonalidad añil, casi violácea, con mechones de irregulares longitudes levemente ondulados, así como la capa que, prendida a su armadura, se mecía al compás de aquellas hebras de tan exótico color. Tal muestra de perfección, casi divina, irradia al mismo tiempo una permanente sensación de amenaza que atemorizaría a cualquier espíritu débil y que incluso a mí logra intimidar. Con todo, su sola visión resulta tan hipnotizante como el hermoso aunque letal canto de las sirenas al que ni el propio Odiseo pudo mantenerse indiferente, salvándose de las parcas gracias a su proverbial astucia.

- ¡Hyoga! ¡Te has recuperado! – la voz de Seiya desprende alegría, a pesar de su estado. Tanto él como Shiryu poco después consiguen ponerse en pie.

- Sí…y todo gracias a Shun… - miro a mi compañero, que todavía descansa en mis brazos, apacible como siempre, y las lágrimas fluyen una vez más por mis mejillas, al pensar en su noble gesto– se ha sacrificado por mí, devolviendo el calor a mi congelado corazón, permitiéndole latir una vez más.

- ¡¿Ha muerto!

- ¡No! Bajo ningún concepto permitiré que eso ocurra. ¡Vamos, debemos continuar hasta el templo del Patriarca!

- Estás soñando si pensáis que os voy a permitir el paso tan fácilmente. – De nuevo, la voz de Milo, que se mantenía en silencio, se alza resonando en las columnas de su templo. Sus ojos, que si mi vista no me engañaba, eran de un azul claro como el mediodía, ahora adquieren un color que definiría como ígneo, entre rojizo y anaranjado, pues parecen estallar en llamas. - ¡Restricción!

- ¡Cuidado, Hyoga, te paralizará! – la advertencia de Shiryu llega justo a tiempo. Tratándose de una técnica que bloquea el sistema nervioso, probablemente se transmita por el aire en forma de ondas. Tal vez, si consigo congelar el aire a mi alrededor consiga evitarla.

Así, concentro mi energía para hacer descender la temperatura del aire que me rodea. Parece funcionar, pues continúo gozando de libertad de movimiento.

Definitivamente funciona. Su mirada da fe de ello: Incrédula al principio, pasa a enfurecida durante una milésima de segundo, para luego cobrar una expresión sosegada…complacida, incluso. Resulta fascinante admirar esos ojos, perderse en ellos y contemplar la gama de sentimientos que, como corrientes marinas, se revuelven animadas violentamente, como con vida propia en el interior de esos iris que retoman su color azulado.

Debo medirme con él. Los demás están demasiado debilitados, y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Además, algo en mi interior, una especie de morbo, por así decirlo, me impulsa a ello. Así, cargando aún a Shun, invoco una de las técnicas de mi maestro: los anillos de hielo del Colisso, que rodean al caballero, imposibilitándole ahora de moverse.

- ¡Seiya, Shiryu! Marchaos, y llevaos a Shun. Yo me enfrentaré a Milo. Os alcanzaré más adelante.

- ¿Pero estás loco? Apenas acabas de resucitar – Seiya protesta.

- Vosotros estáis ya cansados después de tanto combate. Dejadme éste a mí. Os seguiré cuando haya derrotado al caballero de Escorpio. ¡No me habréis resucitado a la vida en vano!

- Hyoga tiene razón, Seiya. – Shiryu, siempre sensato, posa su mano sobre el hombro de Pegaso. – Hemos de salvar a Atenea, y el tiempo corre.

- Está bien. – reticente todavía, toma a Shun, y se da la vuelta, comenzando a correr junto al caballero del Dragón, en dirección a la salida del templo - ¡No te mueras, Hyoga! – Esta última frase me arranca una sonrisa.

- ¡Descuida! – Sus siluetas empequeñecen y se difuminan a cada segundo, hasta que acabo por perderlos de vista. Ya sólo quedamos Milo y yo. Con una simple sacudida de su capa, barre sin esfuerzo alguno los aros de hielo, dando la impresión de haber fingido en todo momento que el Colisso tuviera efecto alguno en él.


	3. 3

**3. **

El templo del escorpión celeste, en calma tensa, como el estado del mar que precede a la tormenta, guarda silencio, expectante. Frente a frente, el caballero de Escorpio, Milo, y yo. Intento aparentar tranquilidad. La realidad, en cambio, es bien distinta. El hombre que se aposta arrogante ante mí me intimida enormemente, no tanto por su poderoso cosmos, que puedo percibir con nitidez y supera en mucho al mío, o su armadura, sino por su simple presencia. Todo él irradia una sensualidad casi salvaje, de la que parece totalmente consciente y, como un depredador, aprovecha esto para envolver a su presa. He de hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol, y las enseñanzas de Camus, para recordar cuál es mi deber como caballero. El silencio que envuelve la estancia, apenas roto por sendas respiraciones, no ayuda a romper la tensión existente. Con determinación, Milo se aproxima con pasos calculados, hasta quedar a pocos metros de mí.

- Bien, has conseguido lo que deseabas, ¿no es así? Tus amigos prosiguen su camino hasta el templo de Sagitario, y nos hemos quedado solos. Ahora podrás luchar a tus anchas. – despliega su cosmos, mientras yo respondo de igual forma.

- Así es… te demostraré cómo los "sueños" a los que aludías antes no son irrealizables, creyendo en ellos de corazón y con la firme voluntad de seguir adelante en todo momento.

- Muy poético… demuéstramelo, entonces.

Permanece de pie, expectante. Parece aguardar a que sea yo quien lance el primer embate. No sé cómo podría abordarlo, así que me limito a estudiarlo, esta vez de caballero a caballero, tratando de rehuir cualquier otra característica ajena al combate que pueda conducir en una inoportuna distracción.Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, parece perder la paciencia ante mi inmutabilidad.

- Si no vas a atacar, lo haré yo primero. Te libraste la primera vez, veamos si es así una segunda ¡Restricción!

Nuevamente, sus ojos se tiñen de fuego, mientras vuelve a lanzarme su ataque paralizante. Y una vez más, el aire helado a mi alrededor lo detiene. Me sorprende que haya optado por repetir una técnica que ni siquiera funcionó una primera vez. Él también parece asombrado, pero rápidamente recobra la calma, y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa confiada.

- Vaya, ya veo cómo has podido evitar mi "restricción". Camus te ha enseñado bien, no en vano le llaman "mago del agua y del hielo". Sin embargo, no te servirá de nada congelar el aire contra mi aguja escarlata.

- Estás loco si piensas que voy a permanecer parado, esperando – comienzo a trazar con mi cuerpo las distintas poses enfocadas a lanzar mi principal ataque, el polvo de diamantes. Él continúa en la misma posición, aunque eleva su brazo derecho, que caía pegado al cuerpo, y extiende su dedo índice.

Nuestros cosmos arden en sintonía, y al unísono atacamos:

- ¡Aguja Escarlata!

- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Una amplia corriente helada brota de mis manos envolviendo al caballero de oro, mientras que por su parte un simple destello rojo da muestras de su ataque, que parece haber fallado. Milo aparece cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha, lo que despierta mi optimismo, y una cierta decepción. Tales sensaciones se esfuman como el humo, al ver cómo el caballero quiebra el hielo con pasmosa facilidad. A un tiempo, un dolor agudo e insoportable arraiga en mi hombro, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo con rapidez. Como si mil alfileres se clavaran en todos mis receptores nerviosos, o…como si el veneno de un aguijón letal me atravesara. Soportando tal sensación, llevo mi vista al centro del dolor. Puedo ver un orificio minúsculo, que ha logrado atravesar mi armadura hasta llegar a mi piel y perforarla, como haría la picadura de una avispa o, más propiamente, de un escorpión, igual a la que Seiya y Shiryu lucían. Así que, después de todo, no había fallado en absoluto…

- Es imposible que consigas inmovilizarme con una técnica tan débil. Y, por lo que veo, la Aguja Escarlata ya comienza a surtir su efecto. Se trata de un ataque sutil, casi imperceptible, pero infinitamente más doloroso de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Del mismo modo que obraría el veneno de un escorpión, ataca al sistema nervioso central, provocando, además del dolor en sí, una intensa parálisis, como podrás comprobar. – vuelve a extender su dedo, el mismo destello rojo y ahora es mi hombro derecho el que ostenta una nueva perforación. De nuevo, idéntico dolor, amplificado exponencialmente. Por todo el Olimpo…este hombre es terrible…

Caigo al suelo hincado de rodillas, incapaces mis piernas de soportar este sufrimiento, que se acrecenta a cada segundo.

- Sin embargo – hace una pausa mientras se aproxima, esbozando una sonrisa que podría calificar de sádica si no ejerciera en mí el mismo efecto paralizante que su maldito ataque, con una tortura que, lejos de aplacarse aumenta. Se inclina, acercando su rostro al mío peligrosamente. Sus ojos emiten un brillo maligno, y sus labios se separan, volviendo a hablar a apenas milímetros de mi cara, que puede sentir el cálido aliento que exhala y embriagándome con él– no es mortal. Para que eso ocurra, son necesarias quince picaduras, tantas como estrellas posee la constelación del escorpión. Así, en ese tiempo doy a mi oponente la oportunidad de rendirse.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y a pesar del dolor, me alejo rápidamente, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y acabe a sus pies, irguiéndome a duras penas. Él hace lo mismo, sin abandonar esa condenada sonrisa.

- ¡Responde, Hyoga! ¿Cuál es tu opción: la rendición, o la muerte?

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, y de una sola vez tres de sus agujas impactan en mi cuerpo nuevamente. Dioses… ni el peor de los castigos del Tártaro debe ser comparable a esto.

- Hasta hoy, nunca antes ha soportado más de cinco o seis ataques antes de sucumbir, caer en los brazos de la locura, o implorar mi perdón.

Vuelvo a ponerme en pie, renqueante. No puedo caer, mis amigos no se han arriesgado por mí para esto.

- No…yo no caeré… - concentro mi cosmos, y lanzo una vez más el "polvo de diamante" contra el caballero. Y, una vez más, el ataque resulta infructuoso.

- ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Tu técnica apenas logra crear una débil película de hielo sobre mi armadura. De ninguna manera conseguirás vencerme. – Por tercera... ¿o es ya la cuarta? vez extiende su dedo índice. Prestando más atención, al destello de rigor antecede una curiosa metamorfosis en la uña del mismo, alargándose y adquiriendo una coloración de un rojo brillante. Cuatro nuevos aguijonazos perforan sin piedad alguna mis piernas, a las que ya de por sí les resultaba difícil mantenerme en pie. Estoy al límite…semejante dolor es inhumano… pero no puedo…no debo dejarme vencer.

- Has recibido nueve golpes… todavía resta lo peor. Responde ahora: ¿claudicarás, o por el contrario prefieres morir? Puedo ser misericordioso si te rindes ahora y hasta queda abandonas el Santuario, a pesar de tu traición a Atenea, y a tu propio maestro. – De nuevo se allega a mí, insinuante, y, con descaro, recorre con su dedo, el mismo con el que me está abatiendo inclemente, el relieve de mi rostro, en una caricia electrizante. Me observa con una cierta curiosidad mientras continúa su trazado, al que soy incapaz de reaccionar, o al menos como debería, ya que en mi mente se forja un deseo que debo reprimir en la misma medida en que no puedo guiar mi mano para cortar de raíz su juego, su provocación. De la punta de mi nariz desciende a mis labios, rozándolos con un movimiento circular– Sería una lástima…

Atenea…dame fuerzas, no tanto para resistir el dolor lacerante que aflige a mis músculos y comienza a nublar mis sentidos, como para no abalanzarme sobre él, devorar sus labios y pedirle que me haga suyo. Eso equivaldría a haberme rendido, y no debo tolerarlo. Mientras, Milo continúa con su juego perverso.

Al fin, parece que la diosa escucha mis súplicas, y mis neuronas consiguen establecer la sinapsis que me permite, con un manotazo, alejar la mano del caballero, separándome yo poco después y clamando nuevamente al polvo de diamantes. No parece haberle hecho mucha gracia, pues vuelve a invocar a la ya conocida Aguja Escarlata, hiriéndome tres veces más.

- ¡No! Te lo dije antes, y volveré a repetírtelo cuantas veces sea necesario: no pienso rendirme, ni tampoco morir.

- ¡No seas ingenuo! Tres golpes más, y habrás dejado este mundo. ¿Acaso piensas vencerme en tu estado?– Como para asegurarse de que eso no ocurra, lanza dos ataques más, sin molestarse siquiera en moverse. No puedo resistir el sufrimiento y le permito oír de mis labios un aullido de dolor, cayendo al suelo por enésima vez. Y por enésima vez, trato de incorporarme.

Apenas puedo sentir nada ya que no sea el veneno. Mi vista se enturbia, nublada por los efectos de las toxinas. Los demás sentidos parecen también desvanecerse poco a poco. Todavía puedo alcanzar a escucharle.

- Debo felicitarte. Eres el primero que consigue llegar vivo a los catorce golpes sin rendirse. Como reconocimiento a tu valor, te concederé el privilegio de rematarte con el más letal de mis ataques: Antares. Del mismo modo en que la estrella en la constelación ocuparía el corazón de la misma, el punto en que el decimoquinto aguijonazo impacta provoca la muerte inmediata. ¡Prepara tu alma!

Un "insignificante" detalle en el que acabo de reparar y que parece pasar desapercibido para el caballero, me infunde una pequeña chispa de optimismo.

- Mi…Milo… ¿estás seguro de que puedes lanzar el ataque así?- me permito sonreír por un instante.

- ¿Qué? – mira en todas direcciones, antes de advertir que mis ataques, aunque sutilmente, han terminado por resultar efectivos, y sus piernas permanecen ahora unidas al suelo por una columna de hielo. Su sonrisa cínica y arrogante se ha desvanecido. Ahora o nunca…Es el momento…Aunque sea una última vez ¡Cosmos, arde!

- La victoria todavía no se ha decidido…y es mi turno de atacar. ¡Prepárate, Milo!... ¡¡Por el Trueno del Alba! – mi ataque más poderoso resulta efectivo, y consigo hacer volar al caballero de Escorpio unos metros. Para mi desgracia, no parece tener más consecuencia que esa, y se recupera del golpe con un elegante giro, cayendo de pie, como un felino. El sobreesfuerzo se antoja fatal para mí, pues la sangre comienza a manar abundante, a borbotones, por las catorce hendiduras del aguijón escarlata. Con ella parecen huir ya lo poco que restaba de mis cinco sentidos.

- Mala suerte, Hyoga. El efecto del veneno de la Aguja Escarlata te ha debilitado demasiado como para que tu ataque definitivo dé fruto. Además…observa en qué estado te encuentras.

- Entonces, tendré que aprovechar el escaso tiempo que me queda para intentar vencerte. – cobrando fuerzas ya ni sé de dónde, vuelvo a levantarme, ya ni sé cuántas veces he repetido ya este movimiento, tambaleándome. Guiándome por una vista más que borrosa, lanzo mi puño contra una mancha dorada. Me esquiva sin dificultad alguna, y debo agarrarme a él para no dar con mi faz en el suelo. Me toma del rostro con ambas manos, y lo acerca al suyo una vez más, hasta que la separación entre sus labios (si he acertado al suponer así los borrones que diría sonrosados que mis ojos alcanzan a percibir con vaguedad) y los míos. Me habla. En mi semi-inconsciencia, no atino a entender lo que dice, al menos en un primer momento. Dándose cuenta de este hecho, parece hablar ahora directo a mi mente. Su ¿voz? ya no irradia el orgullo y arrogancia de hace apenas segundos, por el contrario de ella parece emanar una cierta… ¿preocupación, tal vez? Delirios…el veneno debe haber llegado ya a los más recónditos repliegues de mi cerebro.

- Por favor… ¿no eres consciente acaso de que en estas condiciones eres del todo incapaz de dañarme? ¿De esto han servido los esfuerzos de Camus?

- … ¿De…de qué hablas?

- Tu maestro no quería que murieras. Así, se dirigió al templo de Libra para ponerte a prueba. Incapaz de superarla, y temiendo que no sobrevivieras a los demás templos, optó por encerrarte en el ataúd de hielo para así aislarte de la batalla, con la esperanza de que antes o después tu encierro finalizaría.

Maestro… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué hizo eso por mí? ¿Tan débil me considera, como para someterme a la humillación de apartarme del combate? Le demostraré que se equivoca, aunque sea lo último que haga, algo de lo que cada vez estoy más convencido, pues las fuerzas me abandonan con cada gota de sangre que cae al suelo.

- Es extraño… - Vuelve a fijar sus orbes celestes sobre mí: puedo sentir cómo con su sola mirada me taladra, y ante ella me siento desnudo, como si las puertas de mi alma se hallaran abiertas para él. En el fondo, debo admitir que quizás sea así, tal es el impacto que en mí causa. Jamás había sentido algo así por un desconocido, menos aún por un… ¿enemigo?

De todos modos, debo dar gracias a Zeus porque apenas pueda verle, o de lo contrario emplearía mi último aliento en cedérselo a él. En cambio, recorta más aún la ya de por sí escasa distancia que nos separa, y rozando sus labios con los míos, murmura unas breves frases, que ahoga en un beso, no por inesperado menos intenso -Sois tan parecidos…y, a la vez, tan diferentes…

Algo me impulsa, en contra de mi razón, a corresponderle, y así hago, muy débilmente, pues apenas soy capaz de nada más. Me libera de la suave presa que ejercía con sus manos sobre mi rostro, y, lentamente, me deposita sobre el suelo. Se da la vuelta, y comienza a retirarse.

- Te perdonaré la vida en consideración a Camus. No tardarás en recuperarte.

Este gesto me desconcierta, más aún de lo que ya estaba, y me indigna a un tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñan en alejarme del combate?

- No…No digas tonterías. – se gira. Puedo notarlo, como también puedo percibir una cierta incredulidad en él.

- ¿Qué?

- Actúas igual que mi maestro… No quiero vuestra maldita compasión. Mis compañeros se están dejando la piel por salvar a Atenea. Incluso se sacrificaron por devolverme a la vida…¿y queréis que me mantenga al margen? ¡De ninguna manera! Es posible que alguna vez haya maldecido mi destino, por una infancia tan miserable. Pero el haber podido conocer compañeros tan nobles, compartir alegrías y sufrimientos, es compensación más que suficiente. Y no los abandonaré. ¡Pelearé hasta el final con todas mis fuerzas! – Guiándome por su cosmos, ataco, lanzando un puñetazo que esquiva sin problemas.

Recobro el aire que me falta, aguardando a la vez el golpe fatal que no llega. Todo se vuelve extrañamente tranquilo. El cosmos de Milo parece ausente…y percibo tenuemente el de mi maestro. Como si se comunicaran. ¿Qué relación tendrán? Camus jamás mencionó al caballero de Escorpio durante mi entrenamiento, aunque parecen conocerse bien. Demasiado bien, me atrevería a decir, mientras no puedo evitar sentirme embargado de una cierta molestia ante tal pensamiento.

- Has demostrado ser todo un caballero, Hyoga, y como muestra de respeto, te arrebataré la vida en justo combate. ¡Ponte en guardia, y disponte a recibir a Antares!

Ahora sí, ante nosotros se cierne el lance decisivo. Con mis cinco sentidos inutilizados, no puedo hacer sino elevar mi cosmos al máximo, procurando el milagro. Puedo sentir arder el de Milo, a la par. Atenea, debo implorar tu ayuda una vez más.

- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

- ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares!

Y, después…una vez más…el dolor se alivia, y mis ojos no perciben más que oscuridad. Es el fin. Y, a pesar de todo, estoy feliz. Feliz por haber mostrado mi valía a los dos caballeros de oro; feliz por haber dado todo de mí; y…feliz por haber tenido la ocasión de probar los suaves y carnosos labios del ser más bello que haya podido contemplar jamás, el mismo Aquiles reencarnado. Tan sólo lamento no poder acompañar por más tiempo a mis amigos…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Dolor. Experimento un cierto malestar en mi pecho, cobrando así conciencia de estar vivo una vez más. Y, nuevamente, un cosmos a mi alrededor. Esta vez no es el dulce, delicado incluso, de Shun. Ni siquiera se trata del inabarcable, sobrenatural aunque cálido, cosmos perteneciente a Atenea. Tampoco a los demás caballeros de bronce pertenece…ni a Camus, aunque algo me recuerda a él, no sé por qué. Si bien no consigo identificarlo aún, aturdido como estoy, conozco al dueño de este cosmos…fogoso, noble, intimidante, agradable… Milo de Escorpio. Como para disipar mis dudas, los mismos labios que acariciaron los míos por unos segundos gloriosos repiten tal gesto, mientras unos dedos alargados rozan mi rostro, apartando con cuidado los cabellos que caen sobre él. Abro los ojos, temiendo que en realidad me halle bajo alguna suerte de engaño, y me encuentro con un amplio cielo azul.

Ah, no.

Lo que he tomado por la bóveda celeste son realmente dos, de más reducido tamaño pero superior belleza, dos turquesas, ocultas levemente por una cabellera más oscura, que me contemplan con una mixtura homogénea de curiosidad, preocupación y otras emociones que no acierto a calificar por ahora.

- ¿Hyoga?... Acabo de presionar el punto preciso para detener la hemorragia. Pronto recuperarás tus cinco sentidos.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – Busco una respuesta, pues no acierto a comprender la razón por la que ha optado por curarme. La sonrisa dulce que lucía da paso a la habitual, más arrogante, y análoga transformación se opera en sus ojos.

- Curiosidad… tengo interés por ver qué ocurrirá, y en qué resultará esta batalla.

Algo me dice que no sus razones no se limitan únicamente a esa, que me resulta ciertamente absurda. Y, como adivinando mis pensamientos, me ofrece una segunda respuesta, mucho más convincente desde mi punto de vista, que parte también desde sus labios, aunque sin necesidad de palabras, y a la que me entrego sin dudar, antes de abandonar el octavo templo y unirme a mis amigos. Todavía me queda un escollo por superar, el más importante, y del que temo no saldré bien parado independientemente del desenlace: el templo de la Urna Sagrada, y el inevitable encuentro con mi maestro.

Sobreviví al veneno del aguijón escarlata, no así al veneno invisible de los indomables ojos del octavo caballero.

**Epílogo.**

Un cielo nublado llora sobre el Santuario, después de una guerra fraticida en la que tantos caballeros de Atenea han perdido la vida. Entre ellos, Camus de Acuario, mi maestro, por mi propia mano. ¿Realmente era necesario todo este derramamiento de sangre? ¿Era preciso que se sacrificara, Maestro, para que pudiera alcanzar el dominio del cero absoluto?

Permanezco en silencio, a los pies de la sobria estela funeraria que delimita el lugar bajo el que yace enterrado el guardián de la undécima casa, con la cabeza baja. Los demás caballeros de bronce se han retirado ya a las distancias dispuestas por Saori, para pasar la noche antes de regresar a Japón. Los de oro han hecho lo propio, también. Él, en cambio, no ha aparecido por aquí durante el funeral. Tal vez sea mejor no haberle visto, después de todo.

- ¿Cómo no te has vuelto con los demás? – esa voz, en una pregunta retórica, que ni aun empañada por una cierta tristeza deja de ser hermosa, y una mano que desciende, posándose sobre mi hombro, pertenecientes a él, refutan totalmente el deseo que pedí mentalmente. Aparece vestido con simples ropas civiles, de color negro, y sus ojos se ven enrojecidos. Siento que le debo una disculpa…por Camus.

- Yo…lo siento… - mis ojos se inundan nuevamente.

- No te culpes. Él estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, por enseñarte su última lección, la más importante. De ahora en adelante tendrás que mantenerte a la altura. Nunca olvides los sacrificios que tantos han hecho por ti. – señala en dirección a las muchas lápidas que salpican el terreno del cementerio.

- Milo… ¿qué relación tenías con mi maestro? - con cierta timidez, le planteo una pregunta que lleva rondando mi cabeza desde el combate en la octava casa. Carraspea nervioso, guardando silencio.

– Lo siento… no es de mi incumbencia. – tengo la impresión de haber metido la pata. Bajo la mirada, ruborizado.

- No…tranquilo. Camus y yo fuimos pareja en el pasado… No funcionó, y decidimos revertir a nuestra inicial amistad. – la revelación me sorprende, aunque en el fondo esperaba algo parecido. No es el momento ni el lugar más apropiado, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de mi maestro.

- Nunca habló del tema…

- No me extraña. –Sonríe tristemente -Tu maestro era un gran hombre…el mejor, pero no estaba hecho para una relación. Demasiados años convencido de que los sentimientos son un mal a erradicar pasan factura. Regresemos al Santuario. Está empezando a llover con fuerza.

Asiento, y le sigo. Caminamos en absoluto silencio, roto tan sólo por el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra los peldaños de mármol, por la infinita escalinata de las doce Casas, atravesándolas ahora con mucha más tranquilidad que hace un día, tal vez incluso menos. A la altura de la octava casa, nos detenemos. Su camino concluye en ella, después de todo. Una opresión sacude mi pecho, al tener que recorrer las restantes cuatro casas a solas, hasta el templo del Patriarca. No tanto por la perspectiva de miles de cansinos escalones, sino por el hecho de alejarme de este hombre.

- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. Tus compañeros te esperan ahí arriba. – queda apoyado sobre una columna, observándome inmóvil. Yo permanezco en idéntica actitud, paralizado, hasta que en un inusitado impulso, causado sin duda por la hipnótica mirada que me dirige, mucho más efectiva que su Restricción, me arrojo en sus brazos alcanzando sus labios, en un intento por percibir su sabor con mis cinco sentidos en plenitud de facultades. Hace más fuerte el agarre, mientras se inclina levemente para ponerse a mi altura y ahorrarme un seguro dolor en mis vértebras cervicales. El beso se torna apasionado por momentos, dejándome ahora anhelando más.

- O también puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas – el brillo en sus ojos, ausente desde que apareció en el cementerio, parece retornar, mientras se anticipa a mis pensamientos una vez más…y desconozco en qué número de ocasiones ha ocurrido esto ya. No puedo negarme a ese ofrecimiento. Sonrío tímidamente (después de todo, no es precisamente un día de festejos), mientras hago un gesto de asentimiento. Me toma de la mano, y así entramos en el templo del escorpión celeste. ¿Es lo correcto? El tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
